


落日（1）

by uqbarborger



Category: all大龙 - Fandom, 声入人心, 晰龙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqbarborger/pseuds/uqbarborger





	落日（1）

郑云龙坐在通廊边，想起了自己的童年。自己是和祖母住在一起的，祖母是一个偏执并有点歇斯底里的女人，黑色的牙齿雪白的脸，唯一可以窥见她年轻时刻风韵的是她那双狭长的眼睛。祖母总是穿着一身素色带团花暗纹的和服，犯有风湿和偏头痛。他总是听祖母说之前辉煌的家业，显赫的地位，曾祖父的荣耀，也常常带他去看能剧和歌舞伎表演。他的手绢上擦过祖母的泪，他的回忆一半泡在了那间宅子深处常年幽暗的房间里。一直到他六岁那年，祖母去世，他才回到母亲身边。  
郑云龙在家排行第三上面有两个哥哥，底下还有一个妹妹。哥哥们都在学校学习，偏偏他无心向学，整日整日地把自己埋在古物语和俳句中，还经常溜出学校去隔壁的歌坊看歌舞伎表演，为此母亲常常愁眉不展。  
他的父亲，地方议会的议员，不仅不爱母亲，甚至在外面不止一个情人，他曾经好几次见过父亲揽着不同的女人走进不同的屋子里。所以他从小，就有祖母教他沉默安静，母亲教他隐忍本分，听虽然不愿，但是也这样做了。  
直到郑云龙十九岁的一天，有一位内务大臣来家中参观，然后和郑云龙打了个照面。  
郑云龙离他们大概隔了五米，却什么也听不见，这人除了和父亲咬耳朵以外，目光一直锁在了郑云龙身上，看的郑云龙浑身不自在。  
“您家公子生的真好看。”王晰靠在这位家主的耳边轻轻说道。  
混迹风月场的父亲很快就心领神会，他这些年年树敌颇多需要势力巩固自己的地位，听闻这位年轻的内务大臣素喜男色，献个人给并不是什么难事，他看着郑云龙的表情也复杂起来。  
当夜郑云龙醒来就已经身在内务大臣家里了。  
“你醒了？”王晰正侧卧在榻榻米上读书，听见郑云龙发出一声呻吟才看向他。  
郑云龙此刻才知道，自己今晚的异常发苦的茶水是被人下了药，偏偏夏日贪凉，现在他周身只有件单薄的浴衣。  
“醒了我们就可以做正事了。”王晰向他走来。  
“做什么？我现在在哪里？”郑云龙抬手示意他停下脚步。  
“在我家，你是你父亲送我的谈判礼物，作为条件我帮他摆平松枝家。前提是你这个礼物尽到了自己的作用。”  
郑云龙起身正了正衣服，拉开了纸拉门。“松枝家有你父亲通敌的证据。”王晰说道。  
“我不在乎。”郑云龙走了出去。  
“那你母亲妹妹和两个哥哥的前途，还有你自己的命，要不要？”  
郑云龙拉着纸拉门的手垂了下来，他的拳头已经攥得指节发白了。  
“来吧。”王晰上前拉起了纸拉门，从背后环住了郑云龙的腰，“我素来很给雏儿仁慈的，况且你长的那么美。”  
“长夜虽漫漫，春光却有限，我们来把正事办了。”王晰也同样身着一件浴衣，只不过是撩开下摆时里面是空的，“帮我舔舔，知道怎么做吗？”  
郑云龙如实摇摇头，王晰招手让他靠近，然后按着他的肩膀叫他跪下，“用舌尖舔。”  
郑云龙看着面前半勃起的阳具，和罗马塑像相比显得腥臭而粗野。  
“让它硬起来，我保证你今天晚上就有新滋味。”王晰的声音轻轻的，带着诱惑，郑云龙的心跳的很快，闻见了窗外飘进来的玉兰花香。  
那东西吃进嘴里，一股咸腥的味道，而且涨大的很快，以眼见的速度顶到了喉头，王晰没有放过他，抓着郑云龙的头发就开始操他的嘴，同时发出了警告，“不许让牙齿碰到。”  
王晰看着面前的半大小子，眼眶泛红，狭长的眼睛里流转的泪光在白炽灯的照射下像是缀满了星星，他心里不知道怎么起了一股暴虐的劲头，他想要把这个少年玩坏。  
郑云龙还是不熟练，牙齿磕到了，王晰一个哆嗦，把阳具从他嘴里拔了出来，捏着他的下巴，强迫那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己，继而他把郑云龙推倒在地，解了腰带，扒得干干净净按在地上。  
“把屁股撅起来。”  
郑云龙乖顺地照做了，王晰的手按上去，紧实而富有弹性，他掰开臀瓣，中间的的洞口不安得收缩了一下，王晰就把手指塞了进去。  
这种强烈的异物感使得肠壁收缩，郑云龙发出了一些声音，这种隐忍的呻吟落进王晰的耳里，让他不由得萌生出一些调教的意思来。  
“别夹这么紧，不然一会我的肉棒进来的话，你可就更受不了了。”王晰吞了一下口水，“急不可耐也不是这么个急法。”  
郑云龙羞红了脸，就顺势把头埋到了自己的臂弯中，紧张使他微微发抖。直到王晰扩张完，他的腿都软了。王晰把他翻过来，双手抓住他的脚踝，就这样肏了进去。郑云龙觉得自己的身体要被撕裂了，用手臂遮住了眼睛，不想流出眼泪。  
“把手拿开，”王晰命令到，“我要你看着我，说，我是不是你第一个男人？”  
郑云龙疼痛难忍，咬紧牙关不想回答。  
“回答我，不然我就肏死你。”王晰说完果然加快了节奏。  
“是…您是我的第一个男人……呜…”郑云龙的话已经断断续续的了，他的呼吸被身下的动作完全无情地搅乱，话尾还带了点颤抖的哭腔。  
“那你是不是该感谢我给你开了苞？”  
“是的……谢谢…谢您。”郑云龙的泪水完全抑制不足了，他只能放任泪水不停地滚落，放下自尊去应和王晰的问题。  
“谢我什么？”王晰恶意得顶了顶那一小块地方。  
“谢谢您给我开……苞。”郑云龙回答到一半，那种剧烈的痛感中出现了一丝的酥麻，他居然有想要勃起的欲望。  
“真是个骚货，没想到你们家还藏了你这么个骚货。”王晰笑到。  
天花板的白炽灯，在郑云龙的眼里晕成了一个圈，他想回到家里，在他寻常读书的卧房里躲起来，他咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出不雅的声音。  
“给我叫啊！”王晰喊到，“让人们都知道你在被我肏，还装什么矜持？不过就是落魄的旧大名，还拿自己当贵族吗？”王晰捏着郑云龙的下颌，强迫他张开了嘴，那淫靡的气声让他兴致盎然。  
这场性事持续了很久，等到结束的时候郑云龙的腿已经快要没有知觉了，他躺在榻榻米上，王晰的精液灌进了他的后穴，现在已经流了出来，他想清理可是他已经没有力气，他看着推门离开时衣冠整齐的王晰，脑子里已经木然了。


End file.
